A Secret Santa Christmas
by purplecat41877
Summary: Christmas is celebrated Secret Santa style.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**A Secret Santa Christmas**

Sixteen year old Chloe Calls was going over Christmas plans with her grandparents in the living room. The twenty-three year old turtles were currently practicing in the dojo.

"I was thinking we could do a Secret Santa Christmas this year," Chloe told her grandparents.

"The one where you draw a name, get a gift for them, and reveal whose name you drew at Christmas?" Grandma Calls inquired.

"That's the one," Chloe confirmed.

"That's a wonderful idea and hopefully our friends will agree," Grandpa Calls said and his wife nodded in agreement.

Chloe and her grandparents went to get some small notepaper, pens, and a small plastic bowl. By the time they returned to the living room, the turtles were sitting on the sofa chatting with each other.

"What's with all the items?" Raph asked.

"My grandparents and I discussed doing a Secret Santa Christmas and we wanted to know if you guys were in," Chloe replied.

"Is that the one where you get a gift for someone and reveal who that is around Christmas?" Leo inquired.

"That's the one," Chloe confirmed.

"Also known as Pollyanna," Donny chimed in.

"Exactly," Chloe confirmed.

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Mikey said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

The turtles, Chloe, and her grandparents wrote their names down and put them in the bowl. Then the bowl was passed and they each selected a paper and made sure that they didn't pick their own name.

* * *

A couple days before Christmas, Mikey and Chloe were in the kitchen. They were going over what to have for Christmas brunch and Christmas dinner.

"How does roast beef sound for Christmas dinner?" Mikey asked.

"Sounds good but we need some side dishes to go with it," Chloe replied.

"We can have mashed potatoes and sparkling grape juice."

"Not to mention succotash, rolls, and baked pineapple."

"Sounds like Christmas dinner," Mikey said with a smile.

"Now we should decide on brunch," Chloe said.

"How about French toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon?"

"We can also have biscuits, sausage, and bagels."

"What about hot chocolate and apple cider?"

"Let's add that to the list."

"Speaking of dinner, you want black bean taco pizza tonight?" Mikey asked.

"Sure, and I'll help you," Chloe replied.

* * *

On Christmas Day, Chloe, her grandparents, and the turtles were enjoying Christmas breakfast in the living room. They decided that Leo would be the first to reveal who he was Secret Santa for.

"I was Secret Santa for Mikey," Leo said, handing his gift over to Mikey who accepted it.

Mikey opened his gift which turned out to be a video game. He threw his arms around Leo who returned the gesture and said, "I've been wanting this game."

"Glad you like it," Leo said and then he and Mikey released each other. "Raph, it's your turn."

"I was Secret Santa for Grandpa Calls," Raph said and then he handed his gift to Grandpa Calls who opened the gift as soon as he accepted it. Inside was a new small black wallet.

"This'll come in handy," Grandpa Calls said as he and Raph shook hands.

"Your turn, Donny," Raph said.

"I was Secret Santa for Chloe," Donny said, handing Chloe her present. Chloe opened her gift which was a device that contained different kinds of math puzzles.

"I love this," Chloe said with a smile. Then she and Donny wrapped their arms around each other.

"I know you enjoy math so this seemed like a good gift," Donny said.

"It's a great gift," Chloe said and then she and Donny released each other. "By the way, it's your turn, Mikey."

"I was Secret Santa for Leo," Mikey said. He handed his gift to Leo who opened it. Inside, was a framed photo of Splinter who died of pneumonia two weeks after the turtles turned eighteen.

"This is a great gift," Leo said, sounding choked up.

"I thought you'd like it," Mikey said.

Leo and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other.

"Who's next?" Leo asked.

"It's Chloe's turn," Mikey replied.

"I was Secret Santa for Raph," Chloe said. She handed her gift to Raph who opened it and saw a pair of red boxing gloves inside.

"I'll be using these on my punching bag," Raph said, wrapping his arms around Chloe who returned the gesture. Then they released each other.

"Thought you'd like them," Chloe said with a smile. "Your turn, Grandma."

"I was Secret Santa for Donny," Grandma Calls said, handing Donny her gift. He opened it and was thrilled when he saw that he'd received a set of motherboards.

"These will come in handy," Donny said.

"I thought so, too," Grandma Calls said. Then she turned to her husband and said, "Your turn, Henry."

"I was Secret Santa for my wife Helen," Grandpa Calls said, handing a gift to his wife.

Grandma Calls opened her gift which was a gold necklace and said, "This is a beautiful gift."

"Not as beautiful as you," Grandpa Calls said and then he and Grandma Calls kissed on the lips.

The turtles, Chloe, and her grandparents chatted for a while. Then they helped clean up breakfast and put their gifts to the side.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Chloe and the turtles were hanging out in the cat area. Grandma and Grandpa Calls had just gone to bed.

"It was a great idea to do Secret Santa this year," Donny said.

"I'm glad everyone liked their gifts including me," Chloe said.

"I'm looking forward to playing my video game tomorrow," Mikey said.

"I plan to do the same with my boxing gloves," Raph said.

The turtles and Chloe chatted for a while. Eventually, they said good night to each other and retired to their rooms with their gifts.

The End


End file.
